Love happens
by magicgirl557
Summary: Before they died Lily and James wrote down the story of how they fell in love their seventh year. Harry receives it for his 17th birthday. He begins to read and learns of his parent's legacy. How everything changed there that year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Notebook**

Lily and James were sitting outside watching the sunset. It was warm July night and Harry had been put to sleep hours ago and they were enjoying the rare peace and quiet. Lily turned to James, "Hey do you remember how we fell in love."

"It was in our seventh year, I think."

"You think?"

"Okay I know."

"You think Harry would want to know?"

"What kid doesn't want to know how their parents fell in love and got married."

"I'm serious," Lily protested, "I think we should write it down for when he comes of age."

"If you want to, personally I think that we should just tell him in person."

"What if we aren't alive?"

"Fine, we can write it down." James conceded. Lily walked into the house and grabbed a brown leather notebook and started to write.

.  
Sixteen years later a tired Remus Lupin handed Harry his birthday present. "Your parents wanted to give this to you when you came of age."

"Thank you" Harry said, his voice to choked up to say much more. He looked down at his present. It was a simple leather notebook. He opened it up to read this first sentence; _Harry, I want you to know that your dad and I love you. _Harry stopped reading. They were tears streaming down his face. Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you alone to read that." he said. He turned to walk away. "Thank you Remus." he said. Harry turned back to the burrow. He walked up to Ron's bedroom and locked the door. He started to read.

_Harry, I want you to know that your dad and I love you. If your reading this it means that I am no longer alive to tell you that. The story you are about to read is the story of how we fell in love. It is a story full of joy but also full of tragedy. It is the one of the things I want you to know about us. If you know nothing else about us know this story. It all started on the first day of our seventh year;_

"You made Headgirl," squealed Jen. She was the girly-girl of the trio. She had long blond hair and startling grey eyes. Her favourite thing to do was gossip about guys. She was also a pureblood.

Katy on the other hand was the outdoorsy type and Muggle born. She was one of the Chasers for the Gryffindor team. Her brown hair had been cut to her chin and up till last year her matching brown eyes had been hidden by glasses. Over the summer of sixth-year she had gotten contacts. "What, you thought someone else was going to get it?" Katy commented to Jen.

"Oh, sorry Lil. I knew you were going to get it. The question is which guy got it." Jen said.

"Don't know. The letter didn't say." answered Lily. "I think it might be Amos Diggory. I hate his attitude but you have to admit he is pretty smart."

"Yeah, but both Potter and Remus scored better then him in the OWL's." Jen pointed out, "And they are both ranked above him, just under you for best in class."

"Dumbledore wouldn't give the badge to those two idiots. I mean honestly they wouldn't give out a single detention or take points away except for Slytherin's, of course." Lily fretted. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"Chill Lily. I'm sure she was just kidding. _Right_ Jen." Katy reassured while glaring at Jen.

"Yeah Lily. I was just kidding." Jen added. "We better grab a compartment." She said trying to change the subject. She grabbed her trunk and headed for the door. Katy followed after her.

"You guys go ahead." Lily called after them. "I have to go to the Heads compartment." Katy and Jen continued walking without missing a beat. They were used to this since it had happened since their fifth year when she had gotten her prefect badge. Katy had grabbed Lily's trunk and was bringing to the compartment for her. Lily got on the train just as it was starting to move. She entered the Head's compartment and sat down. She looked around and noticed how different and better it was then the prefects' compartments. Regular compartments didn't stand a chance against it. On the far side stood a snack bar. It was only about a foot high but when Lily opened it there was every type of magical candy she knew of. There were even a few that she had never heard of such as the chocolate marbles, which when she opened they started moving themselves into a games of marbles, and pepper chocolate, which she foolishly tried and immediately spit out.

The seats of the compartment were silk and when Lily sat down it melded to her shape. Lily leaned back to wait for the Headboy. Five minutes later she was beginning to wonder where he was. Ten minutes later she was annoyed. Fifteen minutes later she had reached her limit. She was fuming. She was going to kill whoever the Headboy was. She stood up to go over to the prefects' compartment. She opened the door and was surprised by what she saw.

James Potter was walking down the corridor like he owned the place. "What are _you_ doing here?" Lily snarled. Potter did not bring out the best in her. She looked at him with a look of disgust on her face. That was until she saw the badge on his robes. The look of disgust instantly morphed into a look of shock. "I'm Headboy." James said unnecessarily. "I'll assume that your Headgirl." Lily nodded, to shocked to speak. "Well shall we?" James asked walking into the prefects compartment. Lily followed behind him contemplating whether or not Dumbledore had lost his mind over summer break.

Lily walked into the compartment and looked at all of the prefects. She started to explain the rules which had been explained in her letter. James just sat there the entire time. He had never actually gotten around to reading his letter. Finally the meeting ended. Lily assigned shifts of patrolling the corridors and then walked out the compartment. She escaped without talking any further to Potter and headed back to the regular compartments to find her friends. She finally found them and they were sitting with the _Marauders! _At first Lily didn't believe it. After the initial shock set in Lily waited for an explanation. Jen was only to happy to volunteer one.

"There weren't any other compartments open so Sirius offered to let us sit here." Jen actually looked happy at this. She turned to Sirius and smiled. Lily felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around. Standing behind her were Potter and Remus. Remus was the one who had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Lily can I get into the compartment."

"Sorry." Lily walked into the compartment and sat down next to Katy. Jen was sitting on across from her next to Sirius. That left a seat open on the other side of Lily. James was only to happy to fill the vacant spot. "So what did you do this summer?" James asked Lily. Lily promptly ignored him and turned to Katy.

"Did you hear about the attacks this summer?"

"Yeah." Katy responded. "It looks like Voldermort is on the rise." Three people in the compartment flinched at the sound of his name. Unlike Lily and Katy they were not Muggle born so they grew up in fear of his name. And unlike Sirius and James they feared him. Lily pretended not to notice the flinches and continued on her conversation with Katy. Five minutes later James attempted to enter the conversation again.

"What classes are you taking this year Lily?" he asked in an attempt to be polite.

Lily snapped. "Why do you care?" she asked in return. If looks could kill, I'm sure that James would no longer exist.

"Fine. Just trying to be nice. Since, you know, we have to work together for the rest of the summer." James turned around and started talking to Remus. Inside he was seething. He had tried being just the tiny bit polite and she had gotten angry. He got the feeling that no matter what he did, he would never be good enough for Lily Evans.

When the train ride finally ended Lily was the first one out of the compartment. She jumped up and grabbed her trunk. After the first five minutes James hadn't attempted to talk to her again. That was fine with her. On the other hand Jen had spent the entire time talking to Sirius and Katy seemed pretty chummy with Remus. Maybe she would be seeing more of him whether she wanted to or not.

Katy, Jen, and Lily grabbed one carriage while the Marauders headed off to another. Lily sat down and turned to Jen. "Okay spill. What's happening between you and Sirius."

"I have no idea what you talking about," Jen denied.

"So you mean you and Sirius did not spend that entire trip laughing and talking."

"Nothing is happening between us." Jen kept denying. "We were just talking about our summers."

"Uh huh." Katy said sceptically.

"Well, what about you and Remus were talking just as much as Sirius and I." Jen said trying to change the subject unsuccessfully.

"So you admit the two of you were talking." Katy said in a ha-ha voice.

"Okay new subject." Jen said holding up her hands. The subject quickly changed to their new classes.

Meanwhile the Marauders were talking about the girls in their carriage.

"Lily totally blew me off. I was just trying to be nice and she blew me off." James was currently the one griping.

"Well she had a good reason to Prongs. About six years of good reasons to." Remus said, trying and failing to comfort him.

"But I changed." James argued.

"Women are all insane Prongs," offered Sirius. "They're much better when they're not talking." For that comment Sirius was whacked by both Remus and James. Peter just sat there staring at them.

"But Lily is different. She's special." James continued.

"I just know that we're perfect for each other. I just have to get her to see that." James faltered realizing that all of the other Marauders had been reciting that last bit with him. They had been on the receiving end of this speech for about three years now. They could recite at least three speeches in their sleep each.

"Hey look. The castle." Peter pointed out.

"I'm home." James said under his breath.

In the other carriage Katy had just pointed out the castle.

"Only one more year till I'm done." Jen said.

"I'm home." Lily said under her breath.

James and Lily paused from writing down their story. In the background they heard Harry crying. "I'll get him." offered James. "You can keep writing." "Thanks James." Lily turned back to the notebook and picked up her quill.

There was a knock at the door and Harry dropped the notebook with surprise. "Lunch." Mrs. Weasly announced.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Harry cautiously put a bookmark on the page where he had stopped. He carefully put the book down on his bed. He got up and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Night**

**This chapter is dedicated to aussiechick249, Cassie93, and **Heather gernenz. My first reviewers.

_**A/N**_

_**The last chapter began to get confusing so italic is Harry at age 17, bold is James and Lily grown up, and regular is James and Lily seventh year.**_

_Harry finished his lunch and walked back up to Ron's room. The others had been curious as to what he was doing but he had waved off the questions. They had let it go after he promised to come back down for his party. He had agreed and rushed off to read more of the notebook. He picked up the book and continued where he left off;_

Jamesjumped out of the carriage. The other Marauders followed suit. He walked up to door and stopped. A second later Padfoot was standing next to him. "The first day of our seventh year," he said, "You know what this means."

"Pranks extraordinaire."

"Starting right now,"

"What did you have in mind," Prongs turned to look at Padfoot as he began to explain.

"Well….,"

Lily stepped out of her carriage after Jen. The trio walked through the doors and sat down. Soon enough they were joined by who else but the Marauders. "Hi" Jen said happily to Sirius.

Lily on the other hand was anything but happy. "What are you guys doing here." The question was directed at Remus but James was the one who answered.

"Padfoot couldn't stay away from Jen so he dragged us over here."

Sirius stopped talking to Jen when he heard the conversation. "Not true. Although I would drag these three idiots anyway to talk to Jen, Prongsie here wanted to talk to you."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem James." Sirius turned back to Jen.

"You wanted to talk to me about what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"About our Head duties. I heard that we have our own tower." James quickly invented.

"Sadly, that's true." Lily admitted. "Is that it."

"Yes."

"Then leave."

"By now all the other seats are filled."

"You planned this." Lily accused.

"Yes," he admitted. Lily would have continues but at that point the Sorting Hat started it's song. They all sat there bored listening for familiar names as the first years were sorted. The fourth person called up was Regulus Black. Three faces turned to look at Sirius.

"You have a brother?" Jen asked for all three of them.

"Yeah. Prongs." Sirius replied.

"I mean biological." Jen clarified.

"No."

"Then it's a freaky coincidence."

"Not really."

At that point in time James decided to jump into the conversation and save everybody a lot of confusion. "They are blood brothers but Sirius's family disowned him for not hating muggles and being a Gryffindor."

The Sorting Hat choose that moment to call our, "SLYTHERIN" Slughorn was one of the loudest people clapping. He secretly hoped that Regulus was as talented as Sirius.

James continued, yelling to be heard over the clapping from the Slytherin. "My family adopted him."

"Oh." All three girls said at once. They were thinking that that explained a lot. The three girls turned back to the sorting. They were so engrossed that they didn't notice the boys standing up and sneaking away. Five minutes later they were back and the sorting was over. Dumbledore stood up and began to talk.

"Welcome back." he would have said more but at that moment the hens stood up. The cooked hens that were lying on the table waiting to be eaten stood up. The ones on the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws table started dancing and challenging each other to duels with forks and spoons. On the Slytherin table the hens were challenging the people to duels using knives. The third years and above knew enough magic that the hens were sitting down. On the other hand the first and second years were having a bit of trouble with controlling the hens that were attacking them. A couple of then got scratched pretty bad before an older student stopped their hen for them. With the exception of the Slytherins, McGonagall, and Lily, of course, everyone was laughing. Even Dumbledore let a chuckle loose before stopping all of the hens.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin. I will see you in detention tomorrow night I hope."

The four in question stood up with a grin. "Yes sir." They took a bow and sat back down.

"Well let the feast begin." Everyone dug in with the exception of the first and second year Slytherins. They were still looking at the hens as though they might attack.

"That wasn't funny Potter." Lily said.

"Really everyone else was laughing."

"You could have really hurt those kids. What did they ever do to you."

"They became Slytherins. They deserve to be beat up."

"That is not a valid reason or a good example for the Headboy to give."

"Then it's a good reason that the Headgirl didn't follow. You set a good enough example for both of us."

"Also not a good reason."

"So you want to go check out our room? Maybe get some private time?"

"I'm done talking to you." Lily turned to face Jen. When she looked and saw Jen laughing with Sirius a look of disgust grew on her face. She turned to talk to Katy instead but found her discussing Quidditch strategies with Remus. She turned back to Potter who smiled.

"Looks like I'm the only one to talk to." he said cockily.

"Not quite." With that Lily decided to join in the Quidditch talk. Potter looked dejected but turned to talk to Peter. The only one left to talk to.

After dinner everyone headed off to their various dormitories. That was everyone but the Heads and Remus. Remus headed to the Hospital while the Heads headed (_no pun intended_) off to the Heads tower. Their feelings about this could not have been more diverse. Lily was currently thinking of different way to kill Potter without it being traced back to her. So far she was up to thirty-five. On the other hand Potter was currently thinking of different ways to make Evans change her opinion about him. So far he was up to a big fat nothing. However all thoughts vanished as soon as they saw the common room. If Lily had thought that the train was impressive it was nothing compared to this. The fire was huge and in front of it were two cosy looking chairs and a loveseat. On opposite sides of the room were two desks supplied with everything they could need for written assignments. Two doors were engraved with gold and were bearing their names. Lily walked into her room and saw her room at home recreated. Her bookshelf containing muggle books were there.

James was equally amazed by the recreation of his room. At least he would have been if his half-done pranks were there. Dumbledore hadn't felt the need to include them. He closed the door and walked back out to the common room. He threw himself down onto the chair. Lily wandered out to sit by him.

"We still have to patrol tonight." She reminded him.

"Says the person who volunteered us to patrol three times a week versus everybody else's two."

"We have to set an example."

"What is it with you and examples."

"What is it with you and trouble."

"Fair enough. So when does our patrol start?"

"Midnight. Weren't you listening." James started to answer before Lily answered for him. "Of course not. What a stupid question."

James argued. "Hey, you never know. I pay attention sometimes."

"Like when?"

"When ever I get assigned to detention."

"That doesn't count."

"Okay then I've never paid attention. So what time is it now."

"11:30."

"So what do you want to do in our spare time."

"Unpack and ignore you."

"'Cause your doing such a good job ignoring me now." Lily cringed realizing that he had a point. "Instead of unpacking we could share all of our secrets and become best friends."

"Your kidding right?"

"Yeah, but still you have to admit that it sounds like fun." Lily didn't bother to dignify that with an answer. "But seriously I can't patrol tonight."

"May I ask why?"

'Because it's a full moon.' James thought. Then quickly he thought of another excuse. "Remus' grandmother wasn't feeling well so he has to go visit her today. I promised to go with him."

"You're lying." Lily accused.

'Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.' James thought. "Honest. I even have a note from the Headmaster." 'Faked of course'

Lily still looked suspicious. "Well I guess I can get a prefect to patrol for tonight. But if your one of the people we catch goofing off….." Lily trailed off. She didn't need to finish the threat. James knew perfectly well why Lily was the only one other then Sirius matched with him in D.A.D.A. class.

"I swear O Powerful One." James mocked. "You better leave now to find someone to ask."

"You owe me major for this."

"How about I make it up to you on a date."

"On the other hand you owe me nothing."

"C'mon Evans I was really hoping to make it up to you on a date." At that point Lily got up and waked out of the room hoping to find Alice before she went to bed.

The minute she was gone James ran to his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak. A minute later Sirius and Peter had joined him under it. "What took you so long?" Padfoot asked.

"Lily." Prongs replied as if that answered all. And apparently it did for the conversation had moved on.

"We're to big to big under here. Wormtail change to a rat." Padfoot commanded. Wormtail protested but eventually complied. He always did what the others told him. Especially when they were more powerful then him. It was still a tight fit with two seventeen year old boys crammed under one cloak but it was easier. With minimal more squabbling they reached the Whomping Willow in time to see Remus disappearing up the tunnel. As soon as the nurse was out of sight Wormtail pressed the knot and the night began.

"**I never figured out that you were doing that that night." Lily said. **

"**I still don't believe that you bought that excuse." James snickered. **

"**I got it eventually."**

"**I suppose I should be grateful for that." They turned back to the story. For someone reason Lily felt like this was the only time she had left. She needed to finish it. **

_Harry put the book down, grinning. He wondered when his dad actually grew up as Remus had said. If nothing else he was loyal to his friends. At that thought Harry grew suddenly grim, remembering Sirius. He couldn't remain grim for to long because at that moment Ron and Hermione burst through the door. "It's your party Potter, come down." Hermione told him. And then there were off again. Ever since Dumbledore had died those two had been inseparable. Harry banished the thought of Dumbledore and went downstairs. _


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Cassie93, aussiechick249, Heather gernenz**, **musicgirl15, robster639, and The Guardian Of Elements. Thanks for reviewing you guys.**

**Pranks**

James slunk back into the room an hour before dawn. Lily had already been asleep for three hours and James collapsed on his bed to try and get an hour of sleep before he had to get up and function for the next day. Unfortunately an hour of sleep did not prove to be enough. He barely managed to drag himself out of the bed and into the shower. The cold water served to wake him p some and Lily's note did the rest. He found it on his desk. At first he was excited but then he actually got around to reading the note.

_While you were shirking from Heads' duties last night Dumbledore told me more about our duties. We have to choose when the first Hogsmede visit is as well plan the Halloween Ball. Since you skipped patrolling last night I also decided that you shall do it tonight. After your detention of course. _

James finished reading the note and sighed. Of course it was just more Heads' stuff. Why should she talk to him otherwise? He got up and walked to his dresser. He opened his dresser drawer and looked over the items in it. In it were all of the items that he had come to treasure over the years. The Marauder's map, obviously, and his invisibility cloak. Other items were more sentimental such as a locket that had once belonged to his mother. She had given it to him when he came of age. It contained a lock of his baby hair as well as a picture of his mom and dad. Perhaps the most valued item he had was a picture. It was one he had taken back in first year. He and the Marauders were standing there laughing. Sirius had his arm around James. Standing off to one side was Lily, Jen, and Katy. This was before Lily had hated him. In fact they had almost been friends back then. Lily was standing in the middle of her friends and in the background you could see the castle. James smiled just looking at it. He put down the photo and picked up the mirror next to it. "Sirius Black." he said clearly. Sirius's head appeared in the frame.

"It's to early to be awake Prongs." Sirius groaned.

"Class is in one hour."

"So we skip."

"Now what kind of example would that be for the Headboy to set." James said in a prissy voice.

Sirius laughed. "Well we certainly wouldn't want you to mess up your perfect record. Meet you downstairs in half an hour."

James nodded and set down the mirror. Since he had half an hour to kill he decided to go find Evans and talk to her about the Hogsmede visit. He wandered around for a while and finally found her sitting in the Great Hall. Since his friends were still getting up after last night he went to sit down by her.

"To what do I owe this rare torture Potter?" Lily asked.

"The Hogsmede visit." James answered.

Lily was taken back that he actually had a legitimate reason to be talking to her. A reason that did not involve him asking her out. She quickly recovered though. "What weekend do you want to have it?"

"A month before the Halloween Ball. So the girls can have time to shop for their dresses." Out of the three girls sitting there Jen was the only one who looked liked she appreciated this suggestion.

"How about two visits. One next weekend and one a month and a half before the ball." Lily countered.

"A visit this weekend and one a month and a week before the ball."

"Do you always have to be this difficult.?" It wasn't exactly a question.

"Go out with me and I might change."

"Okay." Lily answered, shocking everybody.

"Really?" James looked as if Christmas and every other holiday had come early.

"No. We'll talk about the ball later." Lily said. She got up and walked away. Katy and Jen trailed after.

James sat there looking disappointed until Sirius plopped down next to him. "What's wrong Prongs?"

"Lily just rejected me."

"Again. What is that the 500th time?"

"548 actually." Sirius stared in disbelief. "Just kidding."

"Whew. I didn't want to think that you were that pathetic."

"Where's Moony and Wormtail?"

"Hospital and getting ready." Sirius answered. He then proceeded to eat all of the food in front of him in five minutes flat.

"That's disgusting Padfoot."

"I know. Hey can I see the Heads' room."

"Why?"

"'Cause it's the one room in the castle that I've never been in."

"What about the prefect's bath?"

"Second year. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. And the best part was the look on Prewett's face."

"Priceless." Sirius agreed. "So can I?"

"Why not." James stood up and headed towards his room. "Well you coming or not." Sirius jumped up and ran to catch up to James.

"Why didn't we ever go into the Heads' room?" Sirius asked.

"We cracked the code once in third year but that was the year that Fredric was Headboy. He was hysterical when he saw us standing there. I vaguely remember us running or our lives."

"And then he tripped and fell in the corridor and had a concussion. And we convinced him he was a chicken." Sirius remembered, finishing the tale. He stopped and looked at the door. "The password?" he asked.

"There is none. They upgraded since we last cracked the code. Now it recognizes people on site." James explained. The picture swung open as if to prove his point. Sirius stepped into the common room and immediately crashed onto the couch. He then stood up and walked out the door.

"Okay, I've seen it. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To class of course you idiot."

"Of course. How could I not put Padfoot and class together. I mean you two fit almost as much as Wormtail and girls."

Sirius had to laugh at that one. "I've turned over a new leaf.?" He offered. James just stared at him. "Okay. Okay. I confess officer I planned a prank for our first class."

"And you didn't tell me about it."

"Obviously not."

"Why?"

"So you can tell Lily that you honestly had no part in this." Sirius explained.

"Why would I want to deny this prank but not last night's?" James questioned.

"I bet Lily's a lot less likely to laugh at this one."

"Why? What is it?"

"No involvement, remember. You better get to class to see." James looked at Sirius like he wanted to kill him but at that moment they reached the classroom. And a professor much to Sirius's relief. James cast one last glare and walked into the classroom. His first class of the day, and also for that matter Lily's was Charms. It was in this class only that he wasn't better then Lily. Even though according to her he wasn't better in anything. He certainly didn't act like it. He hardly even studied. Which might account for the fact why Lily had done slightly better then him in the OWL's. But only slightly. James walked in and sat down across the room from Lily. For the first time since second year he didn't try to sit next to her. So first the first time since second year he didn't require a trip to the hospital.

"Quiet down." Professor Flitwick squealed from the top of his pile of books. After about five minutes the class finally heard and did what he requested. He started off the class with the usual lecture about how NEWT's were important and life changing. And since this was the first of many times that they would get this lecture Lily actually paid attention. James on the other hand had never paid attention to a lecture in his life and he wasn't about to start. He picked up his quill and made as though to write notes. Soon enough Sirius looked down at the paper in front of him and saw the message.

**_What is the prank? _** Sirius picked up his quill and answered; well at least wrote back.

_No involvement_

_**Tell me **_

_NO_

_**Then when is it going to happen**_

_Wait for it_

Sirius put down his quill to signal that conversation was over. He leaned back and put his hands over his head. James also put down his quill, impatient in his wait for the prank. He didn't have to wait long. Soon enough he saw what Sirius had done. And he started laughing.

**James put down the quill. "I never believed that you weren't involved in that." Lily accused.**

"**Will you believe me now?"**

"**No."**

"**And why not? May I ask." **

"**Because I still believe you have a hand in that." **

"**Even though Padfoot confessed."**

"**I still gave you detention, didn't I." They turned back to the notebook and kept writing. **

_Harry was oblivious to the world as he read. He couldn't wait to see what Sirius and his dad had planned. Since obviously, there was no way the Sirius had planned a prank without James. _

**A/N**

And what was the prank. If you ask politely in the reviews I'll tell you before I get around to posting the next chapter.

Your evil author

_magicgirl557 _


	4. Chapter 4

**Apology not excepted**

**Thanx to Cassie93, The Guardian of Elements, Aussiechick249, and Rangers Apprentice for the reviews. **

Sirius turned to look at what James was laughing at. He knew that it couldn't be the prank because that wasn't suppose to happen for at least another half hour. He audibly sighed with relief when he saw what James was looking at. Someone had put a silence spell on Flitwick. He was waving his arms and talking just as energetically as before so he obviously thought that everyone could hear him. That wasn't the best part though. Katy was putting her wand away and looking very guilty. Lily had noticed about the same time as James and she turned angrily towards Katy. James saw her arms moving and eventually he saw he lean back with an expression of conquest on her face. Katy waved her wand.

"Therefore." Everyone, well the 7 people who qualified for the class heard Flitwick say. He stopped again and Lily turned back to Katy. This time Katy just held up her wand. As if that would prove that she hadn't done it. James knew better then to suspect Katy. He turned to look at Sirius and Remus. This time Remus turned out to be the guilty one. James raised his wand and reversed the spell.

"Study harder," Flitwick managed to get out two words before someone put a charm on him. This time Sirius was the guilty party. James against raised his wand and countered the charm. He looked over at Lily, hoping that she had noticed that he had at least tried to be more responsible. Self-consciously he put his right hand up and ruffled his hair. Lily looked over at him and scowled. James immediately dropped his hand and looked down.

"The NEWT's are not all as easy as your-," This time Flitwick had to stop because of the much anticipated prank. He looked up and the class followed his gaze. At the top of the classroom pieces of parchment were appearing everywhere. In different handwriting on each one were the words:**_ Lily, will you go out with me. _**By now everyone had grabbed one. The notes weren't signed but everyone had turned to stare at James and Lily. Lily face was slowly turning bright red. All though, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, no one could guess. Not even Katy and Jen. James had turned to stare at Sirius.

"You have lost your touch Padfoot. This isn't anything great or out of the ordinary. Although you were right about Lily being mad."

Sirius laughed. "You think this is it? Look up again." James and Remus looked up on pure reflex. More pieces of parchment had appeared. James reached out and grabbed one out of the air expecting the same message to appear. Instead there were pictures of little kids. One baby had red hair and black eyes. The other looked like James except instead of black hair he had red hair. **_This is what our children would look like. _**At this point with the exception of Lily and James and the professor, of course, everyone was cracking up. James looked like he could murder Sirius. He had his wand in hand and was just about to open his mouth when Sirius pointed up again.

This time Lily had noticed them first. James had just managed to grab one when they all vanished. One look had been enough for both Lily and James. It was a picture of a wedding. And they were the bride and groom. Sirius was the best man and Jen was the maid of honour. Lily waved her wand and the rest of the parchments disappeared.

Sirius had managed to stop laughing by this time. He turned to Remus, "And now for the grand finale." Remus was still laughing and couldn't stop long enough to answer. Sirius looked at the ceiling expectantly. Hundreds of lilies started streaming down. Soon they were joined by mini brooms. Before they could reach the ground Lily tried to vanish all of them. Instead of vanishing they doubled. James pulled out his wand and tried to transfigure them into more parchment. Instead the original ones stayed the same and the ones that had appeared when Lily tried to vanish them blew up. Professor Flitwick choose that time to take charge of that situation and pulled out his wand. Immediately all of them vanished and after much effort the class stopped talking. The professor stood on his pile of books and started to talk; this time free of charms.

"Black, Potter, Lupin, and Prewett (Katy) report to your head of house." A series of protests and why's rang out. "Black, Lupin, and Prewett for casting the silence charms, nice spell casting by the way, and Potter for the colourful decorations. Any other questions?" The protests died down to murmurs and eventually nothing. The bell rang and they filed out of the classroom. The four of them headed towards McGonagall's while the rest went outside for their free period. Jen cast Katy a sympathetic look. Katy looked like she was heading to certain death.

James turned to look at Sirius, "I guess you haven't lost your touch after all." he commended.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course I'm mad. But I am also glad that I'm not best mates with an idiot who can't come up with a practical joke. Now remind me again why I'm in trouble as well."

"I'll plead in your defence."

"And that'll work?"

"I owe you big."

"You'll apologize to Lily since I have to live with her."

At this point Katy decided to join the conversation. "You mean you had nothing to do with that. Somehow I don't believe you." James didn't even bother to look offended. "How did the professor and for that matter you and Lily know about the charm anyway?"

"The professor probably knew because of the laughing and James knew because of the look on your face. As for Lily, she knows everything." Remus chimed in. They stopped talking as they reached McGonagall's office.

The three Marauders walked in as if they owned the place and Katy followed hesitantly. There were four chairs in which they sat down. McGonagall sat on the other side of her oak desk. "Well this is a surprise," McGonagall said, "Normally Pettigrew accompanies the fourth seat. What was it this time?"

"A silence charm." Remus admitted.

"All four of you?" McGonagall questioned.

"Not James." Katy answered.

"So what is James in here for."

"Padfoot." James muttered.

Sirius took that as his cue so he started attempting to explain. "I thought it would be funny to prank both Prongs and Lily. So I had pieces of parchment appear." Sirius continued on to explain what he had done. When he finished McGonagall had not moved.

"And you expect to believe that Potter had nothing to do with this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Let's see. Detentions for all of you. Black you may serve two since you want to be a part of Potter's prank. I will tell you what they will be tomorrow. And twenty points off Gryffindor. Potter and Black please stay after." Remus shot them a sympathetic glance and left to find Peter. Katy followed him on her way to find Lily and prevent her from committing murder. James and Sirius leaned back in their chairs, preparing for a lecture. It never came.

"Potter we are missing a beater and a seeker this year. When do you want to hold tryouts?"

"Next week." Potter said, expecting there to be more.

"You may go." The two marauders stood up and left.

"So much for the no involvement. Still three detentions in the first two days. That had to be a new record for me."

"Nah, you got four in third year."

"Oh yeah. So who are you thinking of for the Quidditch team."

"Well I was thinking of Fergal for the beater position but I don't know of anyone to fill the seeker position. I hope they is some undiscovered talent out there or our team is screwed."

"Hope for the best. Hey what do we have next?"

"Slughorn." James answered.

"I hate his class. Let's skip. Besides do you want to be facing Lily so soon?"

"Good point. Kitchens?"

"I was thinking Quidditch, but that works too. Where do you think Moony and Wormtail are?"

"I have no idea. Marauders' map?"

Instead of responding Sirius raised his wand arm. Ten minutes later the four were sitting in the kitchens stuffing their faces. The house elves had been only to happy to help. As usual. And they were talking about the current prank. As usual. Wormtail was wishing that he had been a part of it. As usual. And about a five minute walk away Lily was complaining about them. As usual.

Jen and Katy were walking on either side of Lily. They had tried to tell her that this wasn't so bad. That everyone would eventually forget about it when Potter and Black did the next stupid thing. That approached had been tried and failed several times. After fifteen minutes Jen and Katy gave up and just listened. Lily had ranted all the way to Slughorn's classroom and showed no signs of stopping. Finally when Slughorn told them all to make their potion she realized how much she had exhausted the subject that she stopped. Well either that or she had to stop and look at what she was doing.

"What am I supposed to do now Lily?" Jen asked. Potions was not one of her better subjects and Lily was second to only Snape.

"Umm." Lily consulted her book. "You were supposed to take the cauldron off the fire two minutes ago. Try a cooling spell to get it to the right temperature."

"Thanks Lil." Jen said turning back to her cauldron. "I noticed the Marauders didn't show up." she commented in a sly voice.

"Probably didn't want to have to bear Lily's wrath." Katy added before adding more herbs to her potion.

"Well he'll have to bear it tonight. I have to patrol with him after he serves the first of his two detentions."

"You know how many girls would do almost anything to be in the position your in now?" Jen asked.

"I hope neither of you are one of them." They both put on a betrayed expression. As if what did Lily think they were, idiots? "But sadly, yes, I know. That is probably the only reason why he keeps on going after me. I'm one of the only girls who wouldn't go out with him. And the first girl who said no. That's for sure. For him it's just a matter of pride." Lily said angrily.

"You know that's not true." Jen tried to comfort her. "Every other guy in the school had asked you out. And I'm sure it's not just pride for-" She had stopped because her potion had just blown up in her face. "Oops." she offered weakly.

Slughorn had noticed and walked up in front of them. "Too much wonga spice." he said, peering over the edge of Jen's cauldron. He vanished the contents and told her to try again. Then he walked over to Lily's cauldron. "Perfect as always Miss Evans." Slughorn walked away to help a Ravenclaw boy.

"He favours you." Katy accused, staring at Lily.

"How can I help it if I'm perfect in potions." Lily bantered back good naturedly.

"Oh, little miss perfect can you get over here and help me." Jen commanded.

"Well that had got to be the millionth time we've gotten that lecture today." Katy complained, walking out of their last class of the day, transfiguration.

"At least it's over." Lily gave a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" Jen joined the conversation. "You loved it. You are the teacher's pet."

"Am not."

"Am to. Katy back me up here."

"Hate to admit it Lily, but you are." Katy said.

"I really don't like you guys right now."

"Aw, you know you don't mean that Lily. Anyway Katy look at the bright side. No homework." Jen told them.

"Evans, wait up." Lily heard a voice behind her that sounded vaguely familiar. She turned around and immediately groaned. James was standing there. The only thing that struck Lily as odd was that the other three were not next to him.

"You guys go ahead." Lily said. "I'll catch up in a second. 'Cause that is all it's going to take to get rid of him." Her two friends continued on to the Great Hall and Lily turned to address Potter. "What do you want Potter?" she said, hate dripping off every word.

"What time do we patrol?" James asked innocently.

"We start at ten. Is that it?" Lily pivoted on her heel and turned away.

"No it's not." James said from behind her. She paused but didn't turn around. "I wanted to explain. I didn't have anything to do with that prank. It was all Sirius. I was just as embarrassed as you. I'm sorry."

"The great James Potter said sorry." Lily said in a mocking tone. "What am I supposed to do now. Do we kiss and make-up." She started walking towards her friends.

James ran forward and put a hand on her shoulder. He spun Lily around so that she faced him. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled it off her. She made as if to move again when James started talking.

"Lily, wait. I really mean it. I didn't have anything to do with it, but I am sorry. Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Lily's voice was just as indifferent and cruel as before.

"Whatever you want."

"Fine make it up to me by leaving." Lily was again left. This time James just stared at her departing figure with a sad look in his eye. As soon as she turned the corner Sirius came up behind him.

"Bad luck Prongs." Sirius said, hitting him on the back.

"You do realize that this is all your fault?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I can try apologizing next."

"Don't bother. She won't listen. You going to dinner?"

"Nah. I figured I would grab something after hours."

"Even without the invisibility cloak and Lily and I on patrol."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." The duo started walking towards the main hall. Not soon after they sat down Remus and Wormtail sat next to them. A minute later they were joined by Katy.

James was the first one to recover from shock. "Does Lily know your over here?"

"Why would she care? I'm just over here to ask when Quidditch tryouts are."

"Next Monday." Sirius answered for James. Katy stood up and walked about ten seats down to where Lily and Jen were sitting.

"When did he say?" Lily asked.

"Monday. Why?"

"I thought I would go see you practice."

"Since when do you go to practice?" Jen asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking. Chill." Jen was only half-way hurt by Lily's tone. Anything that had anything to do with Potter and Lily went defensive. They resumed eating dinner. They talked about the things they always talked about. Boys, class, Quidditch, what was recent in the news. Ten seats up four boys were also doing what they had always done. And three tables over a seventh year boy was staring at Lily. It was a usual day that was about to be followed by an unusual night. Secrets would be revealed and one heart would be crushed forever. A grudge would form as well as a new love. Things would change and not all would argue for that they changed for the better.

"**Do you believe me now that I had nothing to do with it." James asked. **

"**No," Lily replied honestly. **

"**Why not?" James asked. **

"**Because you were behind each and every other prank. So what should make me think that you weren't behind that." **

"**Hey I wasn't behind every prank." James argued. They would have kept arguing but at that moment Harry was crying in the background. It was Lily's turn to attend to him as James pointed out. Lily sighed and put down the quill. She walked over to Harry 's crib and began to rock it and sing softly. James picked up the quill and continued on where she had left off. He didn't like this night but he had to write it anyway. It was a part of the story for better or worse. **

"_Harry go to bed." Ron commanded. It was almost eleven and they had to wake up early the next day. They had to get fitted for their dress robes. Something neither of them was looking forward to. Harry put down the notebook and turned to look a picture on his bed stand. _

"_Night mom and dad," Harry whispered. He rolled over and promptly fell asleep. _

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the late update. My internet was messed up. So who do you think the secret teller, person with grudge, and new love will be? **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grudge of Snape**

Lily finished her dinner early and stood up. She walked away and continued on to the Head's room. As she walked away two sets of eyes followed. A minute later James made an excuse and followed her. A set of eyes followed his path as he followed Lily's. A minute later Lily burst into the Head's room after reciting the password. She threw herself on the couch. She began to stand up when James walked in.

"Wait," he commanded. Lily ignored him and walked to her door. When she got to she paused.

"Did you follow me up here?" Lily accused.

"Yes." James admitted. Lily walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

James went and stood by her door. He knocked softly on it and waited for a response. He didn't get one. He stood at her door for five minutes knocking until Lily threw her door open. "What?" she screamed.

"Why are you mad at me?" James asked.

"How can you ask that question?" Lily said in a frustrated voice. "Don't you have detention, anyway."

"Just promise me that we can talk about this later and I'll leave."

"Fine." Lily agreed grudgingly. James smiled and turned around and walked out the entryway. Lily turned around and threw herself down on her bed. She picked up her transfiguration book and immediately put it back down. She finished the rest of her homework in an hour and a half and then picked up her transfiguration book again. A half hour later she was still trying to understand it when James returned from his detention.

"You're back early." Lily commented. She turned back to her homework.

"Yeah, well they let me out early so I could patrol. Poor Padfoot is still slaving away."

"Put we don't patrol for another half hour." Lily protested.

"But they don't know that." James explained. "So what are you working on?"

"Transfiguration homework." Lily replied.

"And how long have you been working on it." James asked leaning over her shoulder.

"A half hour." Lily admitted.

"Really?" James couldn't hide the smugness in his voice. "Doesn't look like you got much down. Do you want some help?"

"No!" Lily protested. She put down her quill and turned to look at James. "Don't you have any homework that will prevent you from bothering me?"

"I finished it all in transfiguration class. That is with the exception of transfiguration homework which I will do in charms tomorrow." James explained.

"How do you pass your classes?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Sheer talent." James answered.

Lily was unable to take the conversation any longer. She gathered her books and walked into her room and sat down at her desk in there. James for once decided to leave her alone and picked up a Quidditch magazine. Five minutes later he got up trying to read it and started pacing up and down the room. Lily shouted at him to stop so he plopped down on the couch. He pulled a snitch out of his pocket and thought about the try-outs on Monday. That lasted about four minutes before he was back to pacing.

"Stop pacing." Lily shouted, yet again.

"I'm bored."

"So do your homework." Lily suggested.

James sighed and walked over to where he had dropped his books. He took out his transfiguration homework and got to work. Fifteen minutes later he was finished. "I'm done." he announced to no one in particular. "Let's patrol now." James shouted to Lily.

"Fine." Lily said putting down her book. She stood up and walked out of the Head's room. James followed close behind her.

"Are you still mad at me?" James asked fifteen minutes later when they were near the Hufflepuff's dorm.

"Yes," Lily replied curtly, not looking at him.

"Evans, I'm sorry. I swear I had no part in that prank. What else do you want me to do?" James's voice wasn't just sad. It was pleading. For once he actually cared what some one thought.

"But you did have a part in every other prank that has happened since first year. You have hexed many, many people for no reason. Severus Snape, repeatedly. You did threaten me to get me to go out with you even when you had one of your many girlfriends. And you are talented but you don't care enough to do anything with your talents." Lily accused.

"That's true." James admitted. "But I can change."

"No you can't." Lily argued. "You'll never change. Because no one and nothing is enough to get you to realize that life isn't prank perfect."

"That's not true." James started. And then he stopped. "Did you hear something?" he asked ominously.

"No." Lily replied walking onward.

James on the other hand stopped and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard something." He muttered under his breath before jogging to catch up to Lily. "Give me a chance. I swear that I'm not lying."

"So what." Lily said.

"What do you mean, so what?" James asked.

"I mean exactly what I said, so what?" Lily said. "So what if for once you didn't pull the prank. So what if you can change. Let's say that you do change. You become the perfect person. You do everything you say you will. Then what? Will you stop hanging around with your friends for me? Will you become a bookworm? How long can you last like that? I don't believe you Potter. You can change but you won't stay that way." Lily kept walking.

Someone stepped out from behind a pillar. He was clapping his hands. "Well said Lily. Well said."

"Snape. Detention for being outside of your dormitory after curfew. What are you doing here anyway?" James said icily. Of all the people to see him humiliated why was it Snape?

_**(A/N At this point I should probably explain that in my story Snape doesn't hate Lily. He insulted her merely so that the other Slytherins wouldn't cast him out. He is actually in love with her, mainly because of what she does to Potter. About a year ago he started acting nice to Lily and so now Lily likes him as a friend. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense but I just like that idea. Okay I'll stop blabbering. Read on. And review. Plz) **_

"Actually I came here to talk to Lily but then when I saw her chewing you out I decided to wait and see what happened. It turns out that it was lucky I decided to wait. How many people would have thought that they would see _James Potter _being rejected. All though it has happened with Lily several times before never quite like this. So congratulations yet again Lily."

"If you tell anyone-" James started to threaten.

"I thought you promised to change Potter." Lily interrupted. "What did you want to talk to me about Snape?

"If you will allow us some privacy Potter." Snape started.

"No. Why should I trust you around Lily? And why should I allow you anything?"

"Fine," Snape replied, "_Muffliato. Silenceo_"

"What's that do," Lily asked with interest. "I've never seen the first one before."

"I'll explain later. The important thing is that he will no longer be able to hear any part of our conversation. Or participate in it." Lily glanced over at James. He was attempting to shout and after several attempts he started casting spells on himself. None of them appeared to work. "That was the work of a third silent spell," Snape explained. "No spell cast on himself will work for several hours."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lily asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmede this with me next weekend." Snape asked. He had been thinking about this for several weeks. After all the other Slytherins would hate him for dating a Mudblood. They didn't even know that the two talked. Snape had not allowed himself to talk to her outside of Prefect meetings. He told himself that it was for her own good. That the other Slytherins would hurt her if they found out. But he couldn't take it anymore. He could protect her. He could tell the others that anyone who hated James Potter had to be on their side. After all Lily was the only one that really hated him. Even her friends didn't really hate him. But still he was doing this in the dead of night.

"As friends, right?" Lily asked.

"Actually Lily I was hoping you would go as my date." Snape corrected.

"I'm sorry Severus. I can't"

"Why not? It can't be because you would rather be with this idiot."

"I just don't think of you that way. I'm sorry." Lily apologized. "I would like to go as friends though."

Snape was mad. He had lowered himself to asking a Mudblood out and she had the nerve to refuse him. "What can I do to make you think of me like that." He asked frustrated.

"I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry. Can't we just be friends?" Lily asked.

"That's not enough for me." Snape said. Suddenly a note appeared in front of Lily. She knelt down to pick it up. She read it _Help Me_ it read. It was signed by Potter. Lily turned to face Potter. You're going to help him?" Snape asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"I hate him but he is still Headboy. And I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take 25 points off of Slytherin. Besides out conversation is over, isn't it?" Lily waved her wand and James could talk again. She didn't know the other spell that Snape had cast on him. "How do you reverse the other spell?"

"Why should I tell you?" Snape sneered. "How dare you refuse me. Do you have any idea what it took for me to ask you out? What the other Slytherins will think?"

"I'll have to guess then." Lily muttered under her breath. She started casting various anti-hexes. Slightly louder she answered him. "I don't know how much courage it took for you to ask me out at midnight with no one to hear you rejected. Even Potter had the nerve to ask me out in daylight. And why do you care what the other Slytherins think? They are all going to end up in Azkaban anyway. But you can be different. Fight for Dumbledore. As for why you should tell me. Otherwise I will be forced to take more points away and give you another detention."

"You insolent Mudblood." Snape yelled. "I thought you were different. I thought you hated Potter. That you might like me. But in the end you were just like him."

"Just like him." Lily repeated. "I never hexed you. I just don't love you. Why is that so hard to understand? I never meant to hurt-" Lily stopped. She was looking at something over Snape's shoulder. "What are you doing here Black?" she asked. Snape turned around. Before he could do anything Black waved his wand. In a split second Snape was lying on the ground in a full body blind.

"I got a note from Prongs to come down here. I guess this is why." Sirius replied. "What spell did he cast on Prongs anyway?"

"_Muffliato" _Lily answered.

"Okay." Sirius said.

"You know what that is?" Lily asked.

"Well no." Sirius admitted. "But James once taught me a spell that will reverse most any simple spell." Sirius cast the spell, as if to prove his point.

"Thank you Padfoot." James said. He was finally able to hear and talk again.

"No problem."

"Lily are you okay?" James asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily asked.

"I just assumed because he was yelling at you." James sputtered.

"Well not everyone is like you. I'm fine." Lily replied. "Now why is Black here."

"Because you couldn't reverse the spell by yourself." Sirius offered.

"Go back to bed." Lily commanded.

"Right away Master." Sirius said, turning around and going back the way he had come. He paused to conjure cold water over Snape's head. Lily missed it, fortunately for him. Sirius kept walking until he was about half way back to the dormitory. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was blond and moving very fast. "Jen?" he asked. She turned around.

"Please don't tell anyone I was up." She begged.

"And by anyone you mean Lily." Sirius said.

"No." Jen defended. "Well kind of. But not just her." She started to leave.

"What do you have behind your back?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Jen walked faster. Sirius caught up to her and turned her around.

"You have a broom." Sirius accused.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very observant?" Jen asked sarcastically.

"So why are you carrying around a broom at the dead of night. Trying to get in practice before try-outs?" Jen didn't answer. She just stood there blushing., proving Sirius's accusation. "So why didn't you want anyone to know that you were practicing?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe I was serious about playing Quidditch. After all it isn't exactly my type of thing. Especially beater. So I was trying to get good enough that everyone would have to take me seriously. Thus the practicing in the dead of night." Jen answered.

"If you want I can teach how to play better." Sirius offered. "In exchange for a favor, of course."

"What's the favor?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Go to the next Hogsmede trip with me." Sirius said, "If you make the team."

"Fine." Jen agreed, "If I make the team."

Down in the dungeon Lily was reversing the hex on Snape. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care." Snape said while shaking his hair trying to get the water out of it.

"Because you're still my friend Severus." Lily said.

"I will never forgive you for humiliating Mudblood. No matter what I will find a way to make you and whoever you end up with miserable. I will have my revenge. I will have it even sooner if you tell any one about this." Snape turned around and stomped off. As he turned the corner James waved his wand. Snape started cursing but didn't turn back.

"So what was that about?" James asked.

"Typical." Lily said. "He might have every right to be mad at me and you hex him anyway."

"Well he has no right to insult you no matter what he did, so I think that that hex was qualified. Besides it will wear off around breakfast time tomorrow." James said. "So are you going to answer my question."

"No." Lily answered. "Our shift is about over. Let's go back to the Head's room. And James."

"Yeah."

"Could you help me with my Transfiguration homework." Lily asked. James smiled and nodded.

"If you'll go to Hogsmede with me."

"No." Lily answered.

"It was worth a shot." James said. "Why not. I'll help you."

"**You never did tell me what Snape said that day." James said.**

"**But you have to admit he hasn't been very vindictive. I mean we haven't even talked to him since we graduated Hogwarts. Where do you think he is now." **

"**Serving Voldermort most likely." James said bluntly.**

"**I wonder what type of revenge he plans to do to you. Now he has two reasons to hate you." **

"**I can't wait to see what he tries."**

_Harry felt a wave of loathing flow threw him. Snape had certainly fulfilled his promise. He had taken away three of the only people that Harry had ever loved. He had been responsible for their deaths in the end, telling Voldermort that prophecy. Harry swore that he would get his revenge soon. He stood up, leaving the book on his bed. He walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting on him to leave. He smiled at Ginny and then took a handful of powder. "Diagon Alley." He pronounced clearly. And then he was gone. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Suspicions **

When things are supposed to be secret; that is when they spread the most. So by breakfast the next morning, everyone knew what had happened to Snape. James thought Sirius had spread the story, Lily thought that James had done it, and Sirius had no idea who had spread it. But however it spread, everyone knew. They were coming up to Lily to; in case of Slytherins try to curse her, James always seemed to be present to block the curses and send back his own, or, in fellow Gryffindor cases, to ask her details and if she got away alright. Jen and Katy felt bad that they hadn't been there. Jen never told them what had happened between her and Sirius that night until several years later. For his part, Snape wouldn't even look at her. For the next several months every time she walked into a room, he walked out. Life went on but Lily could not forget what Snape had vowed. She began to do research in the library on protection spells. Her friends mocked her but she remembered everything she read.

That Wednesday Sirius began to fulfill his promise to Jen. After dinner he took her to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Jen had repeatedly refused to practice where people might see her. So between them they carried a chest with the four balls and a broomstick apiece.

"So what position did you want to play?" Sirius asked, while setting the chest down on the grass. He opened it up and steeped back.

"I wanted to be beater." Jen replied.

"So you wanted to play the same position as me." Sirius teased. He grabbed the two wooden bats and threw one at Jen. She grabbed it out of the air. "Well at least you have quick reflexes. Why did you want to be a beater anyway?"

"'Cause my father was a beater." Jen answered. "And I always wanted to be like him. And since the old beater just graduated this year I figured that this was my chance." She leapt onto her broom and hovered about twenty feet up. Sirius followed. "So what's your reasoning for wanting to play this position?"

"I like to hit things." Sirius said simply.

"Good reason." Jen mocked.

"Hey no making fun or your teacher." Sirius defended.

"Well to be my teacher first you have to teach me something." Jen argued.

"OK. The first thing we are going to do is a simple exercise. I'm going to release the bludger and we'll hit it back and forth." Sirius instructed. He drew his wand and released the strap. The bludger flew straight up at a speed of 50 m/hr. It came back down heading straight at Sirius's head. He aimed his bat and the course changed so it was headed at Jen. She tried to return it but her aim was a little bit off. It flew past Sirius and then did an abrupt 180 and came back at him.

They practiced for over two hours. Jen was a quick study so by the end she was almost as good as Sirius. She could now avoid the bludger, hit them perfectly, and once she even knocked Sirius off his broom. But at nine-thirty it was to dark for them to practice anymore. So they flew down to the ground and Sirius captured the bludger. They started walking out of the forest. "You learn well." Sirius complimented Jen. "I can almost guarantee that you will make the team."

"And I couldn't have done it without you." Jen half teased, half thanked him.

"Don't forget that you have to go to Hogsmede with me in return." Sirius reminded her.

"You don't mind if I bring Lily and Katy, do you?"

"And how are you planning to explain to them why you want to hang out with me?" Sirius asked. He had been hoping that it would be just the two of them. Jen, of course, wanted no such thing.

"Simple. It will be a celebration of me making the team. And since you, Katy, and James are on the team." Jen trailed off, smiling.

"Fine. But somehow I doubt that Lily is going to be happy with that arrangement. She might leave the two of you."

"I doubt it." Jen answered.

"So you'll have to go with me alone." Sirius said.

"No. How did you reach that conclusion?" Jen asked.

"Wishful thinking." Sirius answered. They reached the team lockers. "You can store your broom in here." Sirius offered. They both set their brooms down and started walking towards Hogwarts. "Would it hurt you to go on one real date with me?"

"Yes." Jen answered. "Or Lily would. So on a different topic, what do you want to do when you graduate Hogwarts?"

"An auror." Sirius answered instantly. "You?"

"I have to go." Jen said instead of answering. Lily was coming down the stairs and Jen didn't want her to see her with Sirius. "Bye." Jen ran off.

"Bye." Sirius called after her. He climbed the steps watching Jen run after Lily. Women were a mystery.

Jen caught up to Lily just as she was on the last step. "Hey." She greeted her.

"Hey." Lily replied. "Have you seen Katy?"

"I think she was going to work on astronomy homework. So you won't be able to talk to her tonight. Why?" Jen responded.

Lily turned around and headed back up the stairs. "I wanted to ask her something. Did I just see you with Sirius?"

"Yeah." Jen answered.

"Why were you with him?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Jen had to think quickly. "I needed some help on some homework..?"

"What homework? Why didn't you just ask me? Was he actually any help?" Lily asked.

"Transfiguration. 'Cause you aren't good at it. And, surprisingly, yes." Jen rattled off. "What did you want to ask Katy?" Jen asked, trying to get the attention off her.

"It was nothing. I'll just ask her tomorrow." Lily answered vaguely.

"Can't you ask me?" It was Jen's turn to be suspicious.

"All I was going to ask was if I could borrow her cell phone. It's a muggle form of communication." Lily explained.

"OK. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jen said. They had reached the part where there paths were different. Lily went on to the Head's room while Jen had to go to the dormitory.

"Bye." Lily said.

Lily reached her room and said the password. She walked in and saw James sitting on the couch. He was leaning over a bunch of papers. "Done." He announced, leaning back.

"Done with what?" Lily inquired instinctively.

"Homework and new strategies for quidditch." James responded.

"All that in two hours?" Lily asked.

"Homework was easy. The quidditch plans took the most time." James replied. "Have you done your homework yet?"

"Not yet."

"Do you need help?" James offered.

"From you. No." Lily answered. She walked into her room and shut the door. James walked into his and did the same. He went to his dresser and pulled out a mirror.

"Sirius Black." He clearly pronounced. A second later Sirius's head appeared in his mirror. "Where were you all night?" James asked.

"Nowhere." Sirius answered.

"And who exactly is nowhere?" James questioned.

"I can't tell you." Sirius avoided the question.

"So nowhere is a girl then." James guessed correctly.

"So is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Sirius asked.

"No." James answered. "I was just really bored."

"So go talk to Lily." Sirius suggested.

"Like she'll talk to me." James scoffed. "So anyway I have a new quidditch strategy."

"Yeah. What is it?" Sirius asked. James went on to describe so Sirius made a few suggestions. In the end they had devised a completely different one. By that time it was almost time to patrol so James set down and went to go get Lily.

The next morning Lily met up with Katy and Jen on the way down to breakfast. They sat down and started to eat. A minute later Sirius bounded up and sat on the other side of Jen. "Hi." He greeted them, like his sitting there was an usual occurrence.

"Hey." Jen and Katy returned the greeting. Lily just glared.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Sirius said looking at Lily.

"No." Katy answered. "Why are you sitting here anyway?"

"Do I need a reason to sit by three beautiful girls?" Sirius countered. Jen blushed. A nanosecond later James, Remus, and Peter came up and sat down.

"This is different." James commented.

"We needed someplace new to sit." Sirius said. "Besides the scenery is better here."

"OK." Remus said. He shoveled a huge pile of food on his plate, and the other three Marauders followed suit.

"Hey Lily. Katy. Jen." James greeted them. Remus and Peter echoed the greeting through mouthfuls of food.

"Hi." Katy said. Jen and Lily just mumbled greetings. No one said anything for a while. The three girls ate a little and then stopped when they saw the amount of food that the Marauders were consuming.

"How can you eat like that?" Jen inquired amazed.

"Years of practice." Sirius replied.

"It's a hard learned skill." James added.

"Oh, Katy. I meant to ask you last night, can I borrow your cell phone?" Lily asked.

"Sure." Katy answered, pulling it out of her pocket. "Who do you need to call?"

"My mom. I don't know if I'm going back for summer break and she has a thing about owls." Lily replied. She stood up and walked away to make the call.

"Two questions." James said. "And how does a Muggle thing work at Hogwarts? What is a cell phone?"

"Convenient charm and didn't you take Muggle Studies?" Jen answered.

"So?" Sirius answered.

"So didn't you pay attention." Katy jumped in.

"No." The four of them answered at once, like that should be obvious.

"It's something that allows you to talk to someone as though they're right next to you." Katy explained.

At that moment Lily came back. "My mom says I have to stay here. She's going on a vacation with Dad and Petunia." Lily told them. She handed the phone back to Katy.

"Petunia?" Remus asked.

"Evil sister." Lily explained. "You guys done?" She asked, turning to Katy and Jen.

"Yeah. Let's go." Katy replied for the both of them.

"What class do you have next?" Sirius asked.

"Divination." Jen and Katy answered.

"Ancient Runes." Lily said.

"I'll walk you." Sirius offered to Jen and Katy. He then turned to Lily. "Sadly James is the only one in your class."

"Divination is for crackpots. You can't really see the future. Especially not the way Veska says. Shall we?" James asked, indicating the way to Ancient Runes.

"Fine." Lily answered reluctantly. She turned around and walked in the direction of her class, James following at her side.

"So do you believe in Divination?" James asked.

"No." Lily scoffed. "I wouldn't think that Sirius would either."

"He doesn't even have that class." James answered. "He has free period this hour. I'm actually the only one that has a class this hour out of the four of us."

"Oh." Lily said feeling like an idiot. Her face turned crimson, it almost matched her hair. "So why did he offer to walk the two of them?"

"And I thought girls were supposed to be the observant ones." James said, rolling his eyes. Lily didn't catch the gesture because of his glasses. "He likes Jen." He said it slowly and clearly, like he was saying it to a three year old.

"How do you know?" Lily asked.

"Because I can read his mind." James replied. "I'm a natural at doing that, even better then Voldermort." He observed Lily's reaction to the name. She didn't flinch.

"No seriously." Lily insisted.

"I took one look at him. He's my best friend. I can read him like an open book. Besides they were together last night and he sat by her this morning. It was obvious. She likes him too."

"No way." Lily denied that. She would know if Jen liked someone.

"Well not yet. But she will."

"And why are you so confident on that." Lily asked.

"Because, with the exception of Peter, a Marauder will always eventually get the girl he wants." James said confidently.

"Somehow I don't see that coming true."

"Why?" James questioned.

"Because you will never get me." Lily answered as she walked through the door into the classroom.

"**And how wrong you were." James mocked Lily.**

"**And for once I was glad I was wrong." She told him. "And for once you were actually right."**

"**Jen and Sirius did make a cute couple though," James commented. **

**  
"Yeah," Lily agreed. "To bad." She said sadly.**

**  
"To bad." James echoed. He turned back and picked up the quill. **

_Harry laughed at how confident his father was. At least he was right, Harry thought. "What are you laughing at?" Ron asked from the other side of the room._

"_Nothing." Harry answered. Ron looked at him suspiciously and then turned back to talking to Hermione. Harry turned back to the journal with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait until his mom figured out exactly how wrong she was. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Quidditch Tryouts**

It was the day of the Quidditch tryouts. About twenty people showed up to watch from the stands. The rest of the fifty people were people who wanted to try out. Jen was the last person down there. She took one look at the amount of people who were there and almost fainted. Thankfully Lily caught her.

"I didn't know you wanted to try out." Lily said. Lily had just turned to walk towards the stands and Jen had just announced her news.

"So why are you watching?" Jen challenged her.

"Okay. No explanations necessary." Lily said. She continued walking to the stands. After a step she paused and turned around. "Good luck." She said.

"Thanks." Jen replied. She turned to go get her broom. On the way she ran into Sirius.

"Good luck. Remember Hogsmede." He muttered. He then quickly walked away.

"Thanks." Jen called after him. She picked up her broom and rode it back to the field. James was busy shouting out instructions. Two laps was the current one. Jen glanced at Katy before taking off. She was sitting with the rest of team looking at the people flying. Katy saw her and mouthed 'Good luck'. Although judging by her expression she didn't know what Jen was planning either. Jen took off and was one of the first people to finish. Only Fergal **_(Remember him from the fourth chapter. He was the one who James though would become beater.)_** and some fourth year girl named Gwen finished before her. About thirty people of the forty people either finished to slow or didn't finish at all. James cut them. Strangely enough they were all girls who either stared at James or Sirius before flying off. They were giggling and talking before they had walked five feet away.

Up in the stands Lily was reading a book she had brought out. She was bored to death. She didn't even know what she was doing out there. She glanced at Jen and Katy. When she was about to go back to her book she saw James. He was ruffling his hair again. Lily resisted the urge to curse him and went back to her book.

"Seekers on the right and beaters on the left." James told them. Four people, including Gwen, walked over to the seeker area. The remaining six, which had Fergal and Jen, walked over to the beater pile. James walked over to the seeker area. He was holding a snitch. He released in their view. Not a single one of them followed it with their eyes he noticed. "Whoever catches this snitch by the end of practice wins the spot on the team." They all started looking for it now. It was long gone. They mounted their brooms and took off.

James walked over to the beaters. He called Sirius over. "Watch them and pick your favorite." He told him. James told the beaters to start passing a bludger with a partner. Jen was partnered up with Fergal, Fred with Edward, and Aurora with Gregory. Immediately Fred and Gregory both missed the bludger and got hit. They had to sit out and their partners ended up with them a few minutes later. Aurora had hit the bludger at Edward and it hit his face. It then ricochet off his face back at her. She had missed it and it hit her knee. Sirius had nearly fallen off his broom laughing before he had healed them and told them to sit down. Jen and Fergal were still hitting it at each other. Each hit was getting more and more aggressive.

James was watching the would be seekers fly around. He had seen the snitch several times already and they seemed clueless. He would be a better seeker himself. He got frustrated and flew over to the beaters. He took one glance at Jen and Fergal and intervened. He pulled out his wand and the bludger stopped. "Okay new way of trying out. You get five tries each to hit Sirius and whoever hits him the most gets the spot. The other person is back up."

Sirius stared at him and then flew over. He motioned James to follow him to the ground. "James, neither of those two are going to be able to get that past me."

"You're confident today." James said.

"But it's true. They aren't that good yet."

"Then who do you like best." James asked.

"Huh?" Sirius exploded. "Shouldn't the best player matter more."

"Sorry." James apologized. "The seekers are on my nerves. So who do you think is the better player."

"Right now Fergal is. But Jen has more potential. She'll be the better player one day." Sirius told him.

James thought for a minute. "I want Jen then. Can you slip up on her turn so she hits you once."

"That's not fair." Sirius protested.

"Well do you want to sit here all day and have Fergal win?" James asked. "And since when do you care about fairness?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I must be catching something. Jen it is." Sirius saluted then flew into the air. James flew after him. He checked on the seekers then turned to watch Sirius. It was Jen's turn first. The first two Sirius blocked easily. The third one Sirius pretended to fumble on and barely block. The fourth one was the best the Jen had hit yet. Sirius deflected it but caused it to hit his foot. James smiled to himself. At least he would have two good beaters. And maybe now that her two best friends were on the team Lily would talk to him more. He shook himself out of the daydream and watch Fergal on his team. Sirius pretended to almost miss two of them but in the end Fergal had lost. He flew down cursing and walked disgruntled to the side of the field.

James flew over Jen. "Congratulations." He said. "You are our new seeker." A huge grin spread onto her face. She flew down to where Katy was also smiling. Sirius turned on his broom to face James. "Can you end this?" He asked. He looked pointedly at the seekers. They had yet to catch the snitch and two of them had been watching beater try-outs instead of looking for it. James nodded. He took one look at the field. He saw the snitch. It was right next to Lily.

James drew himself closer to his broom and was off like a shot. When he was about fifty feet away from Lily and the snitch, Lily saw him. She jumped out of the way just in time. James came flying off his broom and jumped into the stands. He caught the snitch in the process. "Evans." He acknowledged him.

"What are you doing Potter?" She screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

In reply James held up the hand with the snitch in it. "Ending try-outs." He offered weakly. Lily opened her mouth to protest they way he did it when James spoke again. "Jen made beater." As James thought she would, Lily quit screaming at James and started to run down to congratulate Jen. James sighed and flew back to where Sirius was watching him.

"That was amazing Prongs." Sirius said the moment James got within hearing distance.

"What?" James asked innocently.

"You should be our new seeker." Sirius continued. "We can use that back-up chaser, Todd. It'll work."

James was starting to warm up to the idea. "Okay. I'll do it." He agreed. He flew down to tell the rest of the team the news. They all loved the idea and Katy even prophesied them winning the cup.

Lily finally arrived. She ran over to Jen. "You made the team." Lily shrieked. They started screaming and hugging. Katy walked over and stared at them, clearly amused. Jen dragged her reluctantly into the hug.

Sirius walked over to them when they stopped hugging. "So you want to go to Hogsmede to celebrate you making the team?" He asked, well not really asked but reminded, Jen.

"Sure if we can all go." Jen said. Actually she was really happy to be on the team so she would have done just about anything Sirius wanted for helping her to get on.

Katy smiled. "That's fine with me."

"What's fine with you?" James asked, coming up from behind Sirius.

"We're going to Hogsmede next weekend together to celebrate. Lily, you in?" Kate explained.

"Why not?" Lily agreed.

"I'll go." James volunteered. At that Lily's expression changed. 'That's why not.' She thought to herself.

"How about I show you some more techniques." Sirius offered Jen.

She thought for a moment. Then remembering last time he had actually helped, a lot, "Sure." She agreed. They walked off in one direction.

"I'll go ask Remus and Peter." Kate volunteered.

Lily and James were the only ones left standing there. "Sorry about that catch." James said.

"I'm going to hold that over your head for a while." Lily threatened.

"I know." James said.

"It was a great catch though" Lily congratulated him. "Oh, and you were right."

James was shocked. Lily Evans had actually admitted that he was right about something. "What about?" He managed to choke out.

"Jen and Sirius." Lily answered. "She does like him."

"How do you know?" James asked.

"She's my best friend. I can read her like an open book." Lily quoted him. James laughed. "No seriously. Look at the way she looks at him."

"I should go shower." James said, although he was reluctant to end this conversation.

"Bye." Lily said. She turned to walk off.

"I think that was a record." James called after her.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Having an entire conversation without shouting or arguing." James told her.

"You're right again." Lily said. "Let's do it again sometime." She kept walking. James headed for the showers with a smile on his face. Already this year was looking better. This could finally be the year that Lily Evans went out with him. He couldn't wait for Hogsmede.

"**You know. I was right a lot that day." James told her. **

"**How so?" Lily asked. **

"**Well," James said counting them off on his fingers, "Jen and Sirius, you going out with me, and that Hogsmede would be great."**

"**It's not considered polite to brag." Lily teased him. **

**  
"But you have to admit that that trip was pretty special." James told her.**

"**Yeah." Lily agreed fondly. Harry started crying in the background. "Your turn Mr. Right." She said. **

"**Fine. I think he's hungry." James said, getting up. **

_Harry smiled. 'That's where I get my talent.' He thought. 'I wonder if I was as good as him. I'll have to ask Remus.' Harry got up to do just that. _

_**A/N**_

_**I know it was a short chapter. But I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will be about Hogsmede. Hope you like the chapter. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogsmede**

"What should I wear?" Jen was panicking. No, worse then panicking. She had been running around the room for fifteen minutes asking the same question. Every time Lily answered her Jen would turn to Lily, say what do you know, and go back to panicking. If Lily hadn't already assumed that Jen like Sirius, she would have guessed by now.

"What's with her?" Katy asked. She was walking in the room, munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Hogsmede today." Lily replied.

"Don't you have to get ready for your date too." Katy asked again. Katy walked over to her bed and stared at Jen, who was currently throwing her entire wardrobe on her bed.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that." She walked over to Jen's closet and pulled out a couple shirts.

"Why did you agree to go out with Greg. You don't even like him and you totally forgot about him." Katy pointed out.

"I do to like him." Lily protested. Katy stared at her until Lily gave in. "Okay. I don't like him. But he asked me out and I didn't want to say no."

Jen suddenly stopped her flurries. "Lily, you could have any guy you want. Why are you settling for that creep Greg?"

"He's not a creep." Lily objected.

"He's dated practically every girl in Hogwarts." Katy pointed out.

"He's cute." Lily said. "And he's polite and charming and he is an excellent student. Now what do you think of this outfit." Lily held up a nice shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I love it." Katy complimented. "But Potter is polite, and charming, and an excellent student also."

"I love it too. But that's my outfit." Jen complained.

Lily shrugged. "Do you mind. I don't feel like going back to the Head's room. And Katy."

"Yeah?"

"Never say that again." Lily cautioned. Katy shrugged and went back to munching on her bar of chocolate. "Aren't you going to get ready?" Lily asked.

"In half an hour. We don't have to leave for another forty five minutes." Katy answered. She was having to much fun watch Jen freak out to get ready now.

Forty minutes, two more freak-outs from Jen, and a minor hex from Katy to shut her up they were ready to leave. "Why do you care so much what you look like?" Katy asked, as they walked out the door. "Do you like Sirius or something."

"No!" Jen replied, a little to loudly and quickly. "I don't. Take that back."

"Fine. Whatever. Let's go." Katy headed down the stairs to where the Maruaders where standing.

"Hey." Remus greeted.

"Hey Lily." James greeted.

"Hi Jen." Sirius said.

"Hey Katy." Peter said. He didn't want Katy to be the only one who wasn't greeted by name. Peter turned to face the Marauders. "I have to go." He told them.

"Why? Hot date?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Taylor. She's in Hufflepuff." Peter explained. **_Shout out to Sunny who gave me the idea to have him go out with Taylor. Sunny gave me name and house._**

"I was just kidding." Sirius admitted. "I didn't think you actually had a date. That makes me so proud. Little Wormtail all grown up."

"Shut it." Peter tried to threaten. However, he was a good five inches shorter then Sirius so he wasn't that intimidating.

"Woof." Barked Sirius. Peter threw him another dirty glance then turned and walked out of the common room.

"What was that all about?" Jen asked.

"What?" Sirius seemed confused.

"The bark." Jen elaborated.

"He's afraid of dogs." Sirius invented.

"Whatever." Lily ended the conversation. "I got to go meet Greg. Meet you guys at two at the Three Broomsticks."

"Sure." Jen and Katy chorused.

James waited until she walked away before he spoke up. "She has a date?" He practically growled.

"Yeah. With that Greg dude from Slytherin. Why? You jealous?" Katy answered.

Sirius was actually the person to speak up. "Greg. I know him and I don't like it. He's cheated on like every girl he's gone out with."

"I never knew that." Jen exclaimed.

"I don't think she should be going out with him." James said.

"Well you better not stop her." Katy replied. "It will just make her hate you more."

"Fine. But Greg better not do anything." James threatened.

"Let's go." Remus said trying to keep the peace. The five of them walked to Hogsmede. James casting glances around looking for Lily.

"**Aw. That's so cute. You were jealous and protective." Lily squealed.   
**

"**With good reason." James pouted. **

"**That was still really sweet." Lily told him. She leaned over and kissed him. **

"**The best part came later that day. Keep writing." James commanded. **

"**Yes. Master." Lily chanted.**

They got to the Three Broomsticks and were about to walk in. "You know I think I need some things from the Quidditch Emporium." James announced. "Remus, Katy do you want to come?"

"Why would I wa-" Remus was cut off as James stepped on his foot as inconspicuously as possible.

"Sure. I wanted to get a new magazine." Katy said. "Come on Remus."

"I'll come." Jen volunteered.

"No!" James said quickly. "I'll bring back stuff for you." With that he quickly walked in the opposite direction dragging Remus and Katy with him.

"What's with him?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. But now we're alone." Sirius said suggestively.

Jen pushed him. "Come on let's get a drink and wait for those idiots to get back."

"Sure." Sirius replied. "Drink now, making out later."

"NO!" Jen told him, loudly.

"Fine." Sirius resigned. "I'll get you your drink."

"What was that all about?" Remus asked, as he was being dragged. He took James's hand off of him and shoved him in the opposite direction.

"I wanted to get those two alone." James replied.

"Aw. Is Jamsie trying to play matchmaker?" Katy mocked.

"No. I just really wanted you two to escort me to Quidditch Emporium." James said sarcastically. "Besides I really did want to get a look at the new broom. See if it's worth replacing my old broom for."

"Sure." Remus said. "Do you mind if I go to the book store."

"Feel free." James said. He walked towards the quidditch store and Katy followed. Remus sighed and stalked off in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you want to go Lily?" Greg asked.

'I don't want to be here at all.' Lily thought. "How about the Three Broomsticks." Lily suggested.

"Sure." Greg said. They started to walk in the general direction of the pub. "So do you like quidditch?" Greg asked conversationally.

"Kind of. I don't really follow it professionally though." Lily answered.

"I'm team captain, you know." Greg bragged.

"That's great." Lily said absentmindedly. She was already counting the hours till the date was over.

"We won the house cup last year." Greg continued. Lily continued to zone out what he was saying. About ten minutes later he finally realized that she wasn't listening. At that point in time they were standing in the middle of Hogsmede. He stopped walking and stood in front of her. "What did I just say?" He asked.

"Something about quidditch." Lily guessed. She figured she must have been right.

"No." Greg corrected her. "It was about my summer vacation. You weren't listening at all."

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized. "Why don't you tell me again."

"You really don't want to be here right now." Greg accused.

"No. I do." Lily lied. "Please continue your story. I'm having fun."

"Prove it." Greg said.

"What?" Lily asked shocked.

"Prove it." He repeated. "Kiss me. Right now."

"No." Lily said. Greg wasn't really offering her a choice. He grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. Just as her was about to kiss Lily a punch hit him square in the mouth. Greg fell to the ground knocked out cold. Lily fell backwards since his grip had been released. She landed in someone else's arms. Lily looked up at her savior and almost fainted from the shock. It was drum roll please James Potter.

"Thanks." Lily said. James continued to hold on to her. He stared into her eyes. "You can let go now." Lily told him.

"Oh. Right." James replied, startled. He helped her onto her feet, then backed up a few minutes. "I'm sorry for interrupting your big date." James said, gesturing towards the unconscious Greg. "It just didn't look like you were having a good time."

"Understatement of the year." Lily said. "And thanks for helping me. Jen and Katy were right. He was a jerk. I never should have gone out with him in the first place."

"Do you want to go get a drink?" James offered.

"Sure." Lily agreed. Whether out of shock or gratitude she couldn't decided. She walked into the Three Broomsticks and sat down. James came ad sat across from her a minute later holding two butterbeers. He gave her one, which she gratefully accepted. "So where is everyone else?" Lily asked.

"Remus is in the bookstore. Katy is looking a quidditch magazine, and Sirius and Jen are right over there." James answered, pointing towards the couple.

"They finally went on their date." Lily cooed.

"After much help from me." James boasted.

"Why what did you do?" Lily questioned.

"I got everyone else to leave." James responded. The two of them sat there in awkward silence after that. James kept sneaking glances at Lily. Finally Lily caught him looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Looking at your beautiful face." James replied.

"Cheesy." Lily said, grinning.

"So why are you smiling?" James pointed out.

"So moving on to a new topic." Lily announced loudly. "Did you go to the quidditch world cup this summer?"

"Yeah. My parents took Sirius and I. It was one of the best yet. I expected Germany to win though. Italy was the underdog in it. Why did you go?"

"No I heard about it." She answered. "I wanted to go, but my parents are muggle so I didn't have a chance. Are you going to be a professional quidditch player?"

"No." James said quickly. "Why?"

"Because your awesome at it and you spend practically all free time playing it. I don't know, I just kinda figured that you would. Why, what do you want to be?"

"An auror." James answered. "Like my parents. I always wanted to fight Voldermort."

"That's very noble." Lily whispered.

"So what do you want to be?" James continued.

"An auror. Like you." Lily answered. "Voldermort killed one of my friends when I was younger. Since then I've always wanted to fight him."

"We don't have to talk about." James told her. They were tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks." Lily said, flashing him a grateful smile. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Let me think." James answered. "Did you see what Sirius did to the fourth floor corridor last week?"

"Unfortunately yes." Lily responded, laughing. And that was how their friends found them at two o'clock. Joking and talking like civilized human beings. Sirius even went so far as to profess it a miracle. And Lily had to admit that she was having a little fun.

"**I still think that was really sweet." Lily told James. **

"**I was always sweet. That was just the first time you saw it." James said. **

"**Yeah right. So when you were hexing my hair bright purple that was sweet." Lily said indignantly. **

"**I was twelve." James protested. **

"**So?" Lily asked. **

"**I was immature." James offered weakly.**

"**Your turn to write." Lily told him. **

_Harry smiled and put down the book. His father might have finally grown up. Hopefully. "You ready?" Ron asked from across the room. _

_Harry stood up smoothing his dress robes. "Yeah. Right behind you." He answered. It was finally time for Bill's wedding. Harry smiled again and went down to listen to the sermon. _

_**A/N**_

_**Late update. I know. Hope you liked the chapter. Lily and James are friends, for now. So please review and tell me what you think. Or just tell me to update or something. Either way, please REVIEW.**_


End file.
